you're back! but who's this? (probably won't finish)
by miss emi-chan
Summary: This is a Fanfic/story im writing the main charictors are Kiba Inuzuka and my OC Emi Shang i randomly go the idea and decided i would post it on here as my first ever fanfic. thoughts and ideas would be greatly oprisheated
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I walked up to the gates of Konoha. It had been three years since I had been here and if felt nice to be home. I walked over to the guards who were asleep, much like always. I tapped the desk and laughed as they jerked their heads up and their eyes focused on me.

"Emi Shang. What a pleasure to see you back. The village hasn't been the same without you here" Izumo said smiling.  
"Yes even with Naruto around it's been too quit since you left" Kotetsu agreed. I smiled at the both of them.  
"It's nice to know I was missed." I said smiling at them before looking through the gate into Konoha. I felt a tug on my shirt, looking down I saw my son his hands in the air as though saying 'pick me up mommy! I wanna say hi too!' I laughed and picked him up before turning back to Izumo and Kotetsu. "Boys this is my son Toshihiro. Today is his second birthday." I said smiling. They looked at each other before turning to look at him and wishing him happy birthday.

"So are you here just to visit or are you staying?" Izumo asked me. I looked at Toshihiro and then behind me to the village before answering with an 'I don't know'. They both nodded and said that I either way should go see Lady Tsunade. I smiled telling them I would, thanking them and walking to the hokages office. It didn't take long before I found myself in front of Lady Tsunade's door. I closed my eyes taking several breaths trying to make myself knock on the door when I heard it open and heard Tsunade's chair squeak as she turned around. I opened my eyes and looked down at my side where Toshihiro SHOULD have been standing. He wasn't standing there; instead he was inside sitting on lady Tsunade's lap talking happily away about how old he was turning today. She looked up as I walked in the room.

"Toshihiro would you please excuse your mommy and I? We need to have a little grown up talk, you can go with Shizune and play alright?" she politely told him. He looked over at me.

"Can I mommy?" he asked happy to have so many people paying attention to him today. I smiled thinking about how much he was like this father before telling him yes he could go. Shizune lead him from the room shutting the door behind her.

"So that's why you left the village" Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes lady Tsunade. I'm sorry for not telling you more at the time… I didn't think it would be this long before I came home." I said. She nodded and placed her elbows on her desk watching me, just like I remembered her doing.  
"He looks incredibly like his father though he has your eyes. How long are you staying?" she asked. I sighed '_why is everyone asking me that?'_ I thought.

"Truthfully ma'am I don't know. Part of my says that I should only stay for a short visit but the other part of me says to stay and raise Toshihiro here…" I finally stated looking out the window as my hand reached into my pocket stroking my headband. She nodded as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said.

"You wanted to see us ma'am." I heard an all too familiar voice say. I took a breath and turned around to face…

more to come soon ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted to see us ma'am." I heard an all too familiar voice say. I took a breath and turned around to face Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. All three of them stopped dead in their tracks staring at me.

"E...Emi? Emi is that you?" Kiba stuttered taking a step towered me. I smiled, reaching a hand up to brush back a stand of hair that had fallen in my face.

"Hi Kiba" I said quietly, looking up at him as he looked down at me. We stood like that for several minutes not saying anything until Lady Tsunade cleared her throat getting our attention. Kiba looked over my head as I turned around to see Hinata and Shino already standing in front of her desk.

"Emi I understand you just got back and have a lot to catch up but I need these three to debrief me on their last mission." She said. I nodded and turned back to Kiba.

"Would you meet me out at the old training grounds in an hour?" I asked looking at him hopefully. He stared at me for a moment before nodding yes. I smiled, saying good bye to everyone and stepping out the door to find Shizune and Toshihiro. I finally found them down the hall in another room where Shizune was sitting in a chair watching him play on the floor with a little puppy. Walking in, he looked up at me smiling then when back to playing with the puppy.

"Where did that puppy come from?" I inquired before taking a seat next to Shizune. She gave a sheepish smile and played with a pencil she had in her hand.  
"I found him this morning and brought him in here to take care of him till I could find him a home." She said. I shook my head and looked down at Toshihiro. A smile crept onto my face as a slight breeze from the open window messed up his already messy brown hair. I looked away from him as I felt Shizune's hand on mine.

"You never told him did you?" she asked, looking into my crystal blue eyes.

"No. I wanted to but I was scared… I didn't know how he would take it… I left to try and give myself some space to think things through and before I knew it, I was starting to show and decided I couldn't come back." My eyes darted back to Toshihiro when I heard the puppy bark but turned back to Shizune when I saw they were still just playing.

"You are going to tell him now aren't you?"

"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't. Besides I would rather have him find out from me then from someone else." I stated quietly. "Even if we left right now, someone would still see us and tell him that I had a child with me that looked just like him. He's already going to be angry with me for not telling him as soon as I found out and for leaving like I did…" I looked at her before continuing on, "I didn't tell him good bye Shizune. I just left… The only ones that knew I was leaving were you and lady Tsunade." We sat talking for a little while till Toshihiro came up to me saying he was hungry. I told him we would get something to eat in just a few minutes. I gathered up the couple toys he had brought out to play with and put them into my back pack. We said good bye to Shizune and I took him to get something quick to eat then walked to the training grounds. Toshihiro ended up lying down under a tree curled up on a blanket with the puppy how had claimed Toshihiro as his owner. I stood several feet away looking around the clearing memories flooding my mind, and bringing tears to my eyes thinking about them.

I wiped my eyes as I heard footsteps and turned around to see Kiba walk into the clearing, Akamaru right behind him. He looked me up and down, taking in everything detail and most likely comparing them to his memories, the exact same thing I was doing. I looked away from him, just for a moment to watch Akamaru walk over to Toshihiro and sniff him before lying down next to him covering his sleeping body with his tail. I smiled turning back to Kiba and taking a small step toward him.

"Kiba are you just going to stand there?" I said trying not to sound nervous. I failed. He for a moment didn't do anything but finally started towered me. He stopped about five feet from me.

"Why? Why did you leave?" he chocked out. At this close range I could see the tears that where spilling down his face and knew they were of anger, betrayal, and hurt. As I looked into his eyes I saw a little bit of love and happiness as well.

"I needed to get away from people for a little while… I never meant to be gone for as long as I was Kiba. It was only supposed to be for a week, two at the most" I whispered, trying to keep my own tears from falling again.

"Why would you need to get away? Especially from me?"

"I had to think… without anyone around"

"Think about what?" he demanded his temper starting to get the best of him. I sighed and looked over at Toshihiro who chose this perfect moment to roll over so he was facing us, the red triangles on his cheeks showing. Kiba looked at Toshihiro in disbelieve. His eyes widened and he looked at me. "You…I…we? When?" he stammered.

"I found out about two days before I left. Today's his second birthday." I said looking over at Toshihiro's sleeping form. "Do you want to meet him?" I asked still watching him and not Kiba.

"I…yea I would." He said after a minute of thinking. I turned to him holding out my hand, he looked at it for a moment then took it letting me lead him over to our son. I let go of his hand so that I could pick him up gently. He opened his eyes and looked up at my rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Do I gotta to get up already mommy?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes sweetie you do. I have someone here with me that I want you to meet." I said turning him a little more so he was facing Kiba. Toshihiro looked up at him his eyes slightly wide as he tilted his head to the side. Kiba smiled and looked up at me.

"It's cuter when you do it… he has your eyes Em." He laughed looking back down at his son. Toshihiro pulled out of my arms and moved to stand in front of Kiba. He reached up touching his own cheeks then reaching up with his other hand to touch Kiba's cheeks.

"Mommy? He stole my mark!" Toshihiro exclaimed turning back to me pointing his finger at Kiba. Kiba and I couldn't help but laugh at this which only made poor Toshihiro madder. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I'm sorry Toshihiro but it is a little funny. Kiba didn't steal your mark. Both of you have the same mark." I explained to him. He stuck out his lip in a pout thinking.

"But mommy you said that only my daddy and his family have this mark… does that mean he's family?" he asked.

I smiled opening my mouth to answer but was cut off by Kiba.

"Yes Toshihiro, I am family, but I'm not just any family. I'm your dad and I am so happy to finally meet you" Kiba said


End file.
